


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Dramedy, F/M, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Inspired by Aladdin (2019), Legends, Romantic Comedy, Sassy Jackson, Shy Lee Taeyong, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 14:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang





	Untitled

**10:20 AM**

They say that in the deep unexplored areas of the desert,there lies a tomb of treasures beyond anyone's greatest dreams.However everyone who has gone searching for the treasure has never returned.Now only thieves and beggars dare travel those parts of the desert.

However Ten is not one of those beggars.You see,he has no time for myths and legends thought up in the minds of young children.He has better things to do than that.

"Hey,get back here thief!"Like right now for intense. 


End file.
